Task Force 219
Task Force 219 is the remnants of Task Force 141, recruited U.S. Army Rangers, and recruited U.S. Navy SEALs. They are one of the most elite ground forces in the 13th Legion, falling behind ARC Troopers, Republic Commandos, and a few others. Creation Officialy created about 1 year after the events in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the recruiting for it has been underway since the raid on the russian airport when Shadow Legion Commandos "secured" the wounded body of former C.I.A. agent Joseph Allen from russian police. After they saved Allen from near certain death, he accepted their offer to join them. After that, they went on to find Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson severly wounded and burned on a hillside near the Georgian-Russian border. A few months later, Riley, Sanderson, and Allen were able to convince the remaining Task Force 141 units to join them in the 13th Legion. The toughest part of the creation of Task Force 219 was getting The U.S. Ranger company Hunter Two-One into the force. After an extensive 9 month negotiation, they convinced Hunter Two-One and about 50 U.S. Navy SEALs into joining their friends from Task Force 141. After they were settled, the group was reorganized into Task Force 219 with Simon "Ghost" Riley as the leader. Key Members Commander Simon "Ghost" Riley: After the betrayal by General Shepard, Riley was sure he wasn't going to make it. Then about 2 hours after the departure of Shepard, Delta Squad found the burned bodies of Riley and Sanderson lying in a puddle of unburned gasoline. After being put into bacta for a few days, Riley and Sanderson were able to be on their way. But then they got an offer to become part of the Legion. They accepted and then proceeded to recruit the rest of the remnants of Task Force 141. Colonal Jonathan Dunn: 'The second in-command of Task Force 219, Dunn is a level headed and strong fighter. He was the second U.S. Army Ranger in Hunter Two-One to join The 13th Legion (Right after Pvt. J. Ramirez). Dunn says he is glad to serve the Legion because the Army was getting to "strict" for his tastes. '''Lieutenant Colonal Foley: '''The old leader of Hunter Two-One, he is now 3rd in-command of Task Force 219. After the creation of Task Force 219, he, along with many other of his group, were promoted to higher ranks. Foley jumped from ''Sergeant to Lieutenant Colonal, a whole 17 ranks, in a matter of time it took him to sign the contract saying that he would be a part of Task Force 219. '''Major James Ramirez: After the end of the American-Russian War, Hunter Two-One Joined Task Force 219. When Ramirez joined, he was promoted to Major. He now fights as a strong and selfless member of Task Force 219, and of the whole of the 13th Shadow Legion. Major Joseph Allen: '''After being "released" by Russian authorities, Allen was offered to join what was becoming Task Force 219. After accepting, he was given the rank of ''Major. ''He now fights in nearly every battle that Task Force 219 is apart of. '''Capitan John "Soap" MacTavish Capitan John Prince